Better Left Unsaid
by anonymously-tenacious
Summary: An unforeseen circumstance has Max lose his complete memory, of Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission -

Chapter 1

"Y-you may have defeated me Thunderman, but I will be the one having the last laugh ha!" the villain in yellow spandex exclaimed loudly after being defeated by the Thunderman Family.

Hank had contacted the Z-Force 4 minutes prior landing the finishing blow on Dr Ops(villain) rendering him defenseless and his yellow gadgets useless as he was sprawled against a wall outside his now destroyed lair, to which Max rolled his eyes at claiming his lair exceeded the Villain's in terms of eerieness and intimidating aura.

The Z-Force arrived minutes later apprehended the villain and expressed their gratitude towards the Super Family on a job well done and left.

"Well done guys, feels good to be on the job again" Hank said proudly.

"But, I thought you and Mom were retired Dad" Nora exclaimed smirking as Hank dropped his head, his pride wounded.

"C'mon Nora, let your father revel, we defeated 11 villains in one month, he deserves to feel overjoyed" Barb said ruffling her hair to which she scowled at.

"Yeah, it will be so until Phoebe and Max take over in a couple of years" Hank said suddenly as everyone turned and eyed the twins who stood next to one another.

"Hmph, whatever" Max murmured scowling at the ground crossing his arms.

Phoebe elbowed him lightly.

And he fell over.

Unconscious.

Billy was already at his side poking him expecting a reaction, after finding non he turned to the alarmed family.

"If he's gone, does that mean I get to be cool one now?" he asked innocently.

Everyone ignored him as they rushed towards the downed form of Max with Phoebe already there searching for a pulse.

"He's alive, I can feel his pulse although barely, I didn't elbow him that hard though" she said alarmed that she may be the cause of her twin's state.

"We know honey, it's not your fault, it's gonna be okay" Barb reassured squeezing Phoebe's shoulder feeling her daughter's guilt.

"Chloe sweetheart, could you teleport us back home?" Hank asked the youngest of his children hastily but softly who looked up concern filling her face.

"If you promise prince Max will be alright" she pleaded worriedly.

"I promise honey, your prince will be fine" he said rubbing her cheek and smiled at the reference of her older brother.

A minute later...

Hank carried Max slowly to his lair followed by the whole family.

"What's goi-" Dr Colosso started until he noticed Max's state as Hank lowered him onto his bed.

"What happened?" he tried again worriedly for his owner and practically the only individual in this family he tolerated.

Nora started explaining to the rabbit.

Hank phoned the Super League medical assistance.

No one noticed Phoebe leaving the lair claiming to get a fresh towel and a bowl of cold water to level down Max's rising fever.

No one noticed as Max's breaths became more rapid.

Sweat poured down his face profusely.

He convulged slightly gripping the sheets tightly.

That's when Max let out a loud pained groan.

And everyone noticed his state.

Everyone was panicking until Nora finished explaining to a frowning Dr Colosso (which was weird considering he is a Rabbit).

"Max honey, are you alright!" Barb fragedly asked gripping his hand into hers rubbing his wet forehead slightly causing him to groan more which in turn caused the whole family to wince at his pained expression.

"Move away from the boy" Dr Colosso said.

Barb glared daggers at the rabbit for the heartless remark, couldn't he see her eldest son was in pain?

"I know what this is, you're already making it more worse for him than it already is" Dr Colosso explained.

"You do?!"

Hank immediately resigned his phone into his pocket and raised a hand at his wife indicating he will converse with the Rabbit seeing the emotional state she was in.

She nodded at the gesture although not moving an inch away from her son.

The kids wore sad expressions noticing the state their ever so cool headed older brother was in.

"Explain" Hank simply but seriously said as it seemed his son's life was hanging on line, or so he thought.

"Dr Ops used to be a me-" he was rudely interrupted.

"Get to the point!" Hank demanded arms crossed dangerous glare fixated onto the Villain turned Rabbit.

"Max was exposed to aphrodisiac opium gas, it's a gas functioned for domination over small populations without the need for heavy arms purposes, luckily his exposure to the gas was minimal, though it has undesirable side effects." Dr Colosso stole a glance to a riveting Max sprawled his bed like a child throwing a needless tantrum.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Hank demanded as the Rabbit somehow sent him a deadpanned look.

"I know this because I helped contribute to this wonderful aphrodisiac composition, back in my days of course"

he muttered the last part to himself,

He continued,

"His personality will change, this is a plus for you considering you always wanted him to follow in your footsteps towards heroism" he stopped noticing the oncoming question.

"What does that mean?" Hank asked lowly as the everyone listened intently, noting down what they knew so far.

"It means he will be nicer, more loveable, kind, gentler, it will be like an adverse persona of his normal self" he promptly stopped noticing Barb's face brighten slightly

"How long till the effects wear off?" she asked.

"2 weeks and a few days give or take" Dr Colosso answered.

Everyone smiled suddenly already imagining Max preparing breakfast, helping Billy with his homework, helping Mom clean the house, helping Nora shop for a new pair of bows or joining Dad on a father-son expedition he never got to go on with his father.

"But what of my prince's condition?" Chloe added suddenly as they were reminded of Max's agony.

"As I said its an aphrodisiac right?" Dr Colosso asked as they all nodded.

"it acts solely on emotions, it reverses his negative emotions for positive ones, BUT the one person he holds the closest bond with is the reason for his torture, he feels neglected, dejected alone, the gas has already entered his bloodstream altering his cells therefore its working against him because that one person is out of his trajectory, one more thing, he might act more fondly towards this individual if their bond was already naturally strengthened before all this." He concluded.

This was a lot to take in.

Everyone's jaw dropped at his intellectual explanation for 2 reasons.

#1 -his explanation actually made sense, they never knew the Rabbit would actually come in handy and be useful for once.

#2 -Max has dated more than 5 girls, it would prove difficult to find the source that can negate his agonic predicament.

'Are they this dense that they can't decipher my coded explanation' Dr Colosso thought to himself as he watched them rambling their thoughts.

He sighed through a smirk.

"We can't think of anyone rabbit" Nora said suddenly.

"Idiots" he muttered.

"Who's he half of?" he asked.

Huh, they had blank expressions.

"Mom! Nora blasted all the fresh towels with her heat vision"

Phoebe suddenly barged in and everyone's eyes bulged at her sudden appearance and snapped their necks back towards Dr Colosso who was nodding knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awakening -

He felt awake but couldn't move his body.

The back of his head stung a bit, his half lidded eyes stared at a somewhat darkish ceiling immediately recognising it to be his lair's.

Though he laid stiffly on his bed only his eyes were open.

He never felt this weak before, it was like being trapped in your own body, with every motion or movement prohibited.

He could hear voices a short distance away, and he was certain it was his annoying family.

'What is going on? Why can't I move?' he thought. 'And why do I feel this need to be close to something or someone, dammit I feel so useless.'

He tried moving his body but to no avail.

'Dammit, what are they talking about? I need one of them to come wake me up from this , whatever this is.'

Internally shaking his head he pondered on his current predicament.

\- With the Family -

After different scenarios of being bombarded with explanations Phoebe was astounded and found it difficult to believe what her ears were hearing.

"So that's it huh?" she said silently as she sat on the stairs of Max's lair surrounded by her family who eyed her warily.

"I sense you find it hard to believe, don't you not?" Dr Colosso asked perched in his cage.

She nodded in response.

"I know for a fact that after all this Max will be pissed since all of you plan on taking advantage of his state" the rabbit randomly exclaimed gaining the attention of everyone.

"Its inevitable really, I won't let this once in a lifetime opportunity pass" Nora stated smiling sweetly yet deviously at the same time.

"And this will also serve as blackmail material for future purposes" Billy quipped as everyone stared at him. "What?"

Shaking his head Colosso took charge of the pointless conversation. "Its been about half an hour, Phoebe go try and wake him up."

Phoebe sighed and did as she was told having no say in the matter.

She made it to his bed and her widened noticing Max's slightly opened eyes.

"He's awake!"

Everyone was instantly at her side.

"Max, wake up honey" Barb prodded eyeing him warily since he made no move to acknowledge their presence.

Billy poked him hard in the ribs.

Max immediately sat up inhaling hard caressing his dry throat.

"Thanks Billy, really needed that" he exclaimed hoarsely.

"No problem"

Everyone leaned in invading his personal space which was starting to creep him out a bit.

"Uh guys what's going on?" he asked unknowingly rubbing Dr Colosso who sat on his lap.

"Y-yeah, I could get used to this" the rabbit muttered comfortably.

"How you feeling Max?" Hank inquired grasping Max's shoulder lightly.

"I feel fine Han-, I mean Dad" he stuttered confirming Dr Colosso's theory to be true since Max always addressed his parents by their first names.

"Good, thought we lost you there for a moment buddy" Hank smiled thinly acknowledging the 'Dad' reference.

"What happened? Why am I in bed?" Max asked confusion heavily painted on his face.

He swore he had no idea who she was, the teenager staring at him with a somewhat perplexed expression, though he had this feeling that he knew her somehow but he couldn't put one and one so he concluded his thoughts for later.

"You hit your head on a mission and fell unconscious and we brought you home" Nora said blatantly lying taking her parents by surprise.

"But I thought Colosso said he wa-" a hand made its way to Billy mouth.

"Max, can I talk to the family alone for a moment? I swear it won't take long" Nora asked facing Max who nodded albeit slowly.

Everyone followed Nora away from Max and made their way to the rocks situated next to the entrance of Max's lair.

Barb immediately rounded on Nora who was already a step ahead.

"Mom, I can explain" she hastily said avoiding tongue lashing from her mother. "I think its better if we don't tell him what happened during the mission." she concluded.

"Mind explaining yourself Nora?" Hank asked arms crossed.

"Listen, his condition isn't permanent right?." they all nodded slowly not knowing where she was going wit this. "Imagine if we told him the truth and the side effect wore off OR he decides to return to his old persona having knowledge of what happened to him" she convinced them and to which Hank added,

"Yeah, and I really want to go to that expedition." Barb sent him a scathing look.

"You're seriously considering on using our sons condition for your own selfish needs?" Barb reprimanded.

"Come on Barb, I really want to go, and its not just me Max will be there as well" Barb didn't look convinced. "And once we come back we can steer him away from his villain phase before the effects wear off, does that sound convincing enough?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, but listen everyone since Max is less likely starting anew, we should treat him properly and differently, everyone alright with that?" She asked to which they all nodded. "Now let's head back to Max" she concluded.

"So Max, are you up for dinner?"

"Yes Mom, I think my migraine subsided"

"You had a migraine?" she asked worriedly.

"Its gone now" he waved her off. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something ever since I woke up" he asked confusion literally painting his expression. Barb nodded allowing him to voice anything bothering him.

He pointed at Phoebe who had risen eyebrows and asked a question that took everyone by surprise.

"Is she by any chance my girlfriend? Because I clearly don't remember her at all" he asked bluntly ignoring the way his parents including Phoebe gasped at his proclamation.

CHAPTER END.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Affection Unfolds -

"N-no, she's your sister Phoebe, you mean you don't remember her at all?" Barb asked slightly shocked at Max's question.

"No, though are you sure she isn't my girlfriend?" he asked again not awaiting for an answer. "..I have this weird feeling compelling me to be near her" he summarized staring at Phoebe with an unwavering gaze.

No-one knew what to say. Substantially the whole family was speechless. They knew of his condition but adhering to its effects immediately was hard to swallow.

Phoebe was the most freaked out.

Her blank mind couldn't even fend off the invading thoughts conveying possibilities of Max and her being together that way.

The silenced that enveloped the lair was broken by the ever blunt Dr Colosso.

"I warned yah, but not to worry, the side effects have a bonus package, did I forget to mention that?" Dr Colosso questioned receiving a glare from Barb. "..I guess I didn't, he just won't want to be near her but also protect and help her even in the most trivial of situations.."

"In simpler terms Dr Colosso" Hank exclaimed for everyone who didn't understand what he said.

Hopping off of Max's lap the bunny sat on his work bench and faced Phoebe.

"Phoebe, do you have any homework that you have left undone?" he asked arousing eyebrows from everyone at the random question except Chloe who chose that moment to teleport onto Max's lap and wrap her small arms around his torso in a hugging manner as Max rubbed small circles on her back somewhat consoling her muttering something about being fine.

"Yes actually, my Maths is halfway completed, why do you ask?" Phoebe retorted glancing at Max and Chloe before facing the bunny on the workbench.

"Order Max to complete it" at Hank's pointed look Dr Colosso corrected himself. "...I mean ask him 'nicely' to help complete your homework" he puffed his cheeks out at Hank's smile directed towards him.

"What for?"

"Just do it you annoying creep!" the bunny shouted garnering looks from everyone including Max and Chloe who were inches away from hearing distance. "..just do it and see what happens alright" the bunny coaxed further although lowly.

"Alright alright" Phoebe replied sending the bunny a death glare for shouting at her. She turned as Billy and Nora who were in her way moved away slightly. "Max" she tried and got his attention. "Would you mind completing my Maths homework for me?" she asked kindly her face heating up as Max gazed fondly at her. A look that seemed alien to him making it more weird because the look was directed towards her, the only expression which befitted Max was his trademark smirk and she preferred that over this.

"I'd do anything for you Phoebe" he said standing up planting Chloe on her feet. "Where is it?" he leaned closer to Phoebe who uncomfortably leaned back.

"In-n my room" she stammered feeling constricted as her back hit his table.

"Do I have permission to enter your room?"

"Y-yes" and just like that Max disappeared.

"Phoebe I didn't know you and Max were dating" Billy suddenly remarked not knowing what he was insinuating.

"N-no, Billy what makes you say that?!" she stammered.

"I mean you're twins, and you fight a lot which may be considered as inadvertent flirting or the fact you two are always togethe-"

"I think that's enough Billy" Hank said interrupting Billy preventing him from spouting more nonsense making his eldest daughter more uncomfortable than she already is. "Where did you even learn to talk like that Billy?" He prodded rendering the attention to Billy easing the awkward tension that wrapped itself in the room.

"Yesterday I bought a book from Nora for $170, she told me it would eventually make me smarter and understand more if I read it every day" he answered simply. "...and I think its working!" he exclaiming looking at his parents. "..now I know words that describe you Dad-you're a washed up retired old unappreciated and undesirable superhero, though I wonder why Mom is still with yo-"

"OK Billy, you father can only take so many insults before it actually hurts you know" Barb reprimanded kneeling down to his eye-level. "Now, what are you supposed to tell Daddy?" she asked.

"That the truth hurts?" he answered with glee although lacking sarcasm.

She sighs. "No, Billy apologise to your father" she said stealing a glance at her husband who sported a crestfallen expression glaring at a snickering Dr Colosso.

Billy turned to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry for stating unbefitting facts about you though they were true" he said innocently.

Both Hank and Barb frowned sighing knowing Billy meant everything he said.

Meanwhile Phoebe addressed the bunny.

"Dr Colosso, I don't think Max will be able to complete my homework"

Said bunny ceased its snickering and turned to converse with his apprentice's annoying girlie twin.

"Why?" he questioned simply seemingly irritated just being in her presence alone.

"Max was never good with numbers and the homework is worth four pages, he wouldn't be able to complete it" she said crossing her arms. "It would at least take 3 hours to finish it"

"What difference would it make telling me about your annoying dilemmas? Ugh, your annoyance is rubbing off on me.." he said raising its chin."..be patient would you" he concluded their conversation turning away from a fuming Phoebe.

The lair eloped into an eerie silence again while they waited for Max.

Hank, who couldn't contain himself spoke up. "So Billy.." he started noting how everyone seemed to turn to him. "I was wondering, what book did Nora sell to you that made you raise your intelligence?"

"Its called..." Billy dramatically paused as everyone leaned in including Dr Colosso anticipating his answer.

"The Dictionary" he said with a far away look.

Everyone sweatdropped.[though they literally don't].

Hank shook his head. "..and where did you get that much money to buy the book?"

"...from your wallet"

Hank left it at that as Max appeared from the slide, bounced from his bed skillfully landing next to Phoebe with a book in his hand.

"All done PT" he announced arousing everyone's attention.

"PT?" Barb asked confused.

"Its short for Phoebe Thunderman" he said simply still facing Phoebe.

"Are you sure you completed this..?" she asked skeptically holding out her hand as Max placed her book into her hand

"Of course, it actually isn't that difficult, it was surprisingly easy to say the least, especially simultaneous equations" he said.

"I can't believe this..." Phoebe muttered going through her completed homework. "Everything is done accurately, including the equations I had difficulty with, and you did it in what, thirteen minutes?" she asked unbelievably gazing at Max with a serene expression.

"Actually, its twelve minutes and fifty-seven seconds to be exact." he clarified.

"B-but...you were never good in Maths before"

"I find it boring, staring at numbers can become _very_ unpleasant, but when it comes to you exceptions are made" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Phoebe stared at Max star-gazed before an urge of emotion struck her interior being as she enveloped Max who hugged her in return.

"Thanks Max" she muttered softly from his shoulder her eyes closed.

"No problem PT"

Phoebe felt her heart thump harder against her chest, she felt content, if only this side of Max would remain. She closed her eyes unconsciously rubbing circles on his back.

Hank gently pulled his wife to his side as they fondly stared at their eldest children showing affection for one another. A feat they both thought impossible considering they were bipolar and couldn't stand each other's presence for more than a minute.

"And the affection unfolds..." Billy creepily whispered in Nora's ear both watching Max and Phoebe.

Nora turned and faced Billy with an unreadable expression. "Why do I get the feeling I made a terrible mistake selling you Phoebe's dictionary?" she remarked questioningly.

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fall Of Kloppman -

Hank and Barb, decided it was for the best if Max made appearance at school on Friday. They were reassured with his condition being stable and all, nothing unusual would happen. Considering Phoebe would be keeping an eye on him to avoid Max from doing anything out of character or strange enough to garner suspicions.

Protests were in order but a stern glare from her mother made her realise her position before giving in.

\- Line Break -

The walk to school was weird in Phoebe's opinion. Normally Max would gloat about some genius invention or his good looks [Which she sometimes couldn't deny] or try to annoy the hell out of her.

But here they were silently trudging to school with Max cool and collected occasionally stealing glances at Phoebe.

Phoebe reeled in her thoughts and focused more on reaching the educational institution [School].

On other matters Phoebe inwardly groaned for a very good reason known to her.

As an average straight A grader Phoebe was considered the epitome of both intelligence and beauty, an all in one package as some lowlife high school jocks sometimes refer to her as such.

These came in forms of three.

Phoebe clearly remembers the routinized approaches towards her. A reminiscent look is on her face knowing how it occasionally plays out.

It starts with Ned Grayson, a fashionista of the highest caliber, dressed in overly large garbs which always causes Phoebe to shiver in disgust. Ned always struts towards Phoebe with a pep in his walk before complimenting her choice of clothing, blowing her a kiss before strutting away with a mock bow. [One would question whether he's straight].

Next was Tobias Schultz, the blue eyed German boy with long wavy blonde hair. He carelessly whips his long hair in her direction as it dangles on his shoulder. He addresses her in his native language clueless as to Phoebe who doesn't understand anything he says. He, with no shame grabs Phoebe's hand and plants a wet [disgusting] kiss on her hand before leaving with his hair dangling mid back.

Lastly but not least was Hayden Kloppman.

The most shameless teenage boy she ever met.

He had short black hair, broad shoulders and an almost massive built [Though she had the sneaking suspicion that it was steroids he used]. But even she couldn't side glance the immense strength he possessed.

He roughly pushes anyone out of his way as he trudges in retrospect towards Phoebe with his head confidently held high. If he by any chance finds her with Cherry it always ends up with her best friend running away due to offensive insults hurled her way as Hayden claims his and Phoebe's affiliation has to be done in private seemingly forgetting that they were surrounded by students in the hallways and corridors. He invades her personal space by moving into her figure blatantly.

He runs a hand through her hair which often at times he does not so gently.

He concludes with a hug [Its at times like these she's tempted to use her powers, preferably telekenisis] which Phoebe allows but always prevents his hands from trotting down to her bum. After that he leaves not before successfully and sneakingly planting a kiss on her cheek which she wipes feverishly moments after.

One thing she despises is the type of cheap cologne he uses. The strong odor stench attaches itself on her clothes which proves difficult to wash off.

That's how Phoebe's day starts.

On an ordinary of course.

But not today.

Why?

The answer is simple

...Max.

\- School -

Reaching school Phoebe grimaced as Max opened the door for her. Yes she was annoyed but didn't voice her displeasure. She just wished he would leave her for at least just 5 minutes.

"I'll meet you by your locker in a few" was all he said as he moved towards his locker causing Phoebe to smile knowing he adhered to her wish without voicing it.

She reached her own locker skillfully walking around the crowd of students who had no sense of direction whatsoever.

She saw a frustrated Cherry standing in front of her own locker arm crossed glaring at her said locker.

"Uh, hi Cher', what' you doin'?" Phoebe greeted as Cherry turned towards her with a sour expression.

"Oh, hi Pheebs" she offered weakly before turning back to glare at her locker.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at this knowingly. "So, mind telling me why you're glaring at your locker?" she asked.

Cherry turned to her. "Yes, for some reason I can't seem to remember the password to my locker," she said now pouting. ", and I tried every password I last entered to no avail."

Phoebe smiled at her gullible fruit named friend before opening her own locker. "Tried your birth-date yet?" she asked hand retrieving random books from her locker.

"Actually I didn't.." Phoebe heard Cherry fumbling with her locker until a sudden click resounded. "Yes!..It worked! Thanks Bestie." she said hugging Phoebe before turning to her own locker.

Phoebe closed hers and stood waiting for Cherry to finish.

Cherry turned and gazed past Phoebe and waved. "Hi Max..!" she waved enthusiastically.

Phoebe confusedly trailed her friend's gaze. She almost had a panic attack as her brother stood wordlessly behind her, so close that her figure would fit into his' like a puzzle if she inched back a bit.

She shifted beside Cherry and glared at him. "Max what are doing standing behind me so ominously?" she asked holding her two books to her chest.

Max chose to ignore her and faced Cherry. "Cherry." he offered surprising both Phoebe and Cherry.

"Y..you remember my name!" she practically yelled smiling from ear to ear.

Max smirked. "Of course, who'd forget such a pretty face such as yours?"

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" she stuttered.

Phoebe stood there watching her brother converse with her best friend ignoring the sting in her chest.

Max nodded. "Yes, you have this vague innocuous yet pretty looks even I can't deny" he admitted with a straight face.

Cherry was blushing tremendously. Phoebe swore she never saw that much red on a person's face.

"T-thank you M..max," Cherry whispered enough for him to hear. ", I-I uh, gotta go!" with that Cherry was gone.

Phoebe glared at Max before hitting him halfheartedly on the arm.

"Why'd you lie to my friend?" she asked.

"I didn't, in all factualness I was merely just stating facts" he said.

The sting in Phoebe's chest deepened. She held her books tightly pressing them against her chest. [A habit she acquired on occasions when she felt downtrodden or dejected].

"Did you really mean what you said about Cherry?"

He sighed. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

'Because you're Max and Max never compliments a girl before pranking or making fun of her or better yet he doesn't at all, nevertheless Cherry.' was what she wanted to say but ignored her wayward thoughts. Instead her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and spoke on her behalf.

"Because you declare to care for me yet you go spewing compliments around!" she bit out. That came out wrong. It was her inadvertently admitting she was jealous. Her eyes glanced around, hopefully no one heard her.

Max eyed her evenly with risen eyebrows. "You are confusing at times you know, they claim that you're my twin sister yet I feel this unnatural yearn for you.." Phoebe looked away her face warming up. "..and I won't deny that I'm attracted to you, the reason is I don't remember anything about you hence I don't know how to act when I'm around you, I feel you annoyed at my presence for some reason, its so obvious yet I don't voice it.." he slightly paused seeing her wanting to refute his claims.

"Max! That's not-" she got cut off.

He waved her off. "..its okay, I'm not complaining or anything, I just want you to tell me when you need space for yourself, I want to get to know you not impose on your person alright..?" he asked eyeing her evenly.

Phoebe was nearly in tears as she attentively listened to him.

"A-alright, I'll try" she answered nodding as he grasped her hand into his intertwining them not caring who was watching.

"Cherry may be pretty, but you're much more special.." it was at this moment Phoebe would have laughed knowing Max would never say that to her but chose not to knowing he actually was serious and her heart was in agreement with the under meaning of his words. "..even the flawless beauty you possess has nothing to do with the fact that you're unique" he made it sound so surrealist that it wasn't 'cheesy' in any sense.

They gazed fondly into each other's eyes. The thoughts that ran through their minds were wrong by default but the human mind tends to do that.

This was a beautiful scene in a Reader's imaginative perspective. [You! I meant you, the reader].

But as all other moments they had come to an end.

"Hey Pheebs!" there he stood. In all his oversized jacket and trousers glory.

Ned Grayson.

"Wow! Darling, your jean..its to die for.." he said eyeing Phoebe waist down. "..and your loose top, it leaves nothing to the imagination." he said averting his eyes towards her chest until he caught movement next to Phoebe.

He met Max's scathing glare which scared him shitless.

"O-oh," he gulped. "I'll be leaving now, since then Phoebe dear!" he announced bowing and leaving hastily.

Phoebe was bewildered watching the retreating figure of Ned Grayson. "Wow, he sure was in a hurry."

"Phoebe! Wie heißt du?" Tobias Schultz appeared suddenly whipping his hair in the process greeting her with his strong German accent. Not giving her chance to reply he started. "Mein gelieft-" his hand outstretched in hopes of clasping hers for an innuendo kiss.

He felt a vice grip on his hand and winced glancing towards Max and immediately recognised him. He knew Max through his transfer buddy Wolfgang. And he was the last person he wanted to trifle with. [Wolfgang often exaggerated Max's pranks deeming them _deadly_ ].

"Will you be bothering her anytime soon?" Max asked. The German welp **had** to understand what he was trying to portray.

"N..nein!" Max took that as a no and released his hand.

Tobias flailed it around eliciting snickers from student who passed by noticing his predicament.

"Now scram." and scram Tobias did, blonde hair whisping behind him.

"Do they always do this?" Max asked now facing Phoebe who nodded. "And you didn't stop this before why?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know okay..I find them amusing at times." she lied.

Max blinked before glancing at his wrist watch. "We still have 11 minutes before the bell rings prior the first period, wait here, I'll be back" he announced seemingly disappearing in the crowd of teenagers not waiting for a response.

Phoebe missed his presence immediately but stood her ground nonetheless her thoughts wandering randomly.

She stood there for a while before an indignant smell hit her nose.

"Hey Phoebelicious!" Hayden Kloppman announced his presence wrapping his large arms around her smaller figure from behind with his cheek rubbing hers in an affectionate manner.

"Uh-hey..Hayden" she said unenthusiastically face scrunching of disgust having smelled his morning breath.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't so enthralled on seeing me?" he asked reclasping from Phoebe as she faced him.

"Uuh, whatever do you mean?" She said too hastily smiling up a front.

He eyed her apprehensively before leaning in.

"Perhaps you got a new wuss to satisfy you in ways I don't right, that's it right?" he asked paranoia settling in.

"N-no I'm not seeing anyone, you got it all wrong." she couldn't help the mishaps in her grammar.

"Prove it then?" he asked smirking.

"Prove it.." she repeated. "Prove what?"

"That you aren't seeing anyone." Phoebe could see a horrifying grin replace the smirk.

"How do I prove that?" she asked feeling constricted by standing between him and her locker with her back against said locker.

"Simple.." he leaning in further his breath hitting her face. ",Kiss me" Phoebe blanched as he uttered those two words.

"No!" It was more of an automatic affront which Hayden immediately took offence to ignoring the students who stole glances at the scene but wisely chose not to interfere.

"Hmph, I don't recall you having a choice did I?" he bit out forcefully glaring at Phoebe slamming his hand threateningly next to her head on the locker behind her.

Those who noticed the demeaning fiasco didn't interfere but hoped someone did something for Phoebe's sake.

No-one noticed a certain blonde seemingly disappear in a haste.

He shoved his figure into hers ignoring Phoebe's pleas and revolting expressions as she struggled to push him back which proved naught considered his hulking figure wasn't just for show.

Phoebe's mind delved into Safe Mode as fear agonizingly coated her heart really considering her welfare as Hayden's face leaned in.

She stopped struggling a seconds ago knowing the inevitability of her actions.

In the corner of her eyes she noticed how gathering learners sent her sympathetic looks but did nothing to help her. She didn't blame them. Everyone practically feared the ground Hayden walked on.

She closed her eyes feeling his breath hit her face.

Their noses brushed.

The cuticle skin covering their lips touched.

That was as far as it could get as Hayden was roughly yanked off of Phoebe and into the opposite wall.

Phoebe felt a distortion in the air but paid it no mind. She waited their lips to meet yet nothing... until she opened her eyes.

Phoebe blinked.

And blinked again.

There was Max standing before her looking slightly agitated sending her a disappointed look.

She heard a groan from behind him and cast a glance behind her brother.

There was Hayden sprawled against the wall in an uncomfortable position.

She averted her gaze back to her twin not uttering a single word.

So maybe it wasn't easily comprehensive for someone of Hayden's stature to effortlessly be thrown nevertheless hefted.

Shaking her head she came face to face with Max.

He eyed her. "Are you okay?" he asked standing before her ignoring the guffawed stares by random individuals around them. "Or were you simply indulging yourself in his amusement as the other two?" he asked with sass.

She looked back at Max, then back at a rising Hayden surrounded by bewildered students who turned into a crowd obviously anticipating the enivatible fight about to take place knowing that was a blow to Hayden's pride which he wouldn't let easily slide.

"Max! You have to leave! Its not safe!" she cried holding him by his shoulders sending him a frightened look.

"Why?" he asked lowly.

"You don't understand! I know you want to protect me but I don't want you getting hurt either!" she offered wide eyed.

"Nuh-uh my Phoenix.." Hayden announced standing up nursing the ache at the back of his head due to it meeting the wall first. "This wuss just asked for a kloppin'!" he declared hoping to surprise Max with his back turned to him.

The flying fist was caught just as fast as it was sent.

Max glared hatefully up at Hayden [Hayden was a foot taller than Max].

"Max please! Don't get involved-" Phoebe pleaded.

"Something I should have done a long time ago the minute he laid eyes on you" was all he said squeezing Hayden's fist feeling knuckle-bones break under the pressure as the surrounding crowd winced having heard the cracking knuckles.

"Arggh! I'll kill you!" Hayden declared directing his uninjured fist towards Max's right cheek.

Max dodged releasing the grip on Hayden's fist before dodging the punch by strutting low only to rise nanoseconds later headbutting Hayden in the process.

No one said a word concerning the one sided fight.

Hayden cursed incoherently staggering backwards nursing his broken nose as his knees bent a bit which Max capitalised on.

He footed on Hayden's knees and maneuvered his legs over his neck and threw himself backwards seemingly free falling but considering he was shorter than Hayden he sent small telekenisis waves to the floor to stabilize himself and used his legs to throw Hayden into the lockers next to an unsuspecting Phoebe who squeeked away in time avoiding collision.

Max dusted himself off and faced the crowd.

Everyone was slack jawed silently star-gazing at him eyes flickering from an unconscious Hayden back to him.

Everyone was silent. But it was understandable. Max Thunderman defeated Hayden Kloppman singlehandedly within what-5 minutes.

That's when one random student started clapping and it wasn't long before the rest mimicked his actions. Claps resounded within the hallways as everyone cheered for one Max Thunderman.

Said Thunderman turned facing his female counterpart who rushed at him arms clasping around his neck as he returned her notion around her waist.

Phoebe eyes closed, rested her head atop his shoulder holding him tighter. No words needed to be exchanged.

The hug lasted far too long passing familial grounds. Which Max realised as he released her.

"How?" she asked eyeing him hands clasping his.

"Cherry" was all she needed to hear.

She nodded smiling appreciatively at him before pulling him into another hug which the surrounding crowd coed at seeing the display of affection.

The bell suddenly rang, blaring louder than the previous ring but was ignored as Max was yanked from Phoebe's possessive grasp surprising her.

The crowed cowed in as Max was hefted on top of clutching hands throwing him up before falling into ready hands.

The crowed moved further the hallway seemingly hollering, the repetitive process of throwing Max into the air still in play as Phoebe smiled trudging after the crowd meeting up with Cherry on the way as rhythmic hollering of Thunder Max! Thunder Max! reverberated throughout the corridors.

\- Madeline Dobber, Head of School Editorial Magazine -

The hallway was clear of anyone except the downed form of one Hayden Kloppman.

Madeline whipped a camera out of her purse and snatched photo's of Hayden's pitiful state with a satisfied smirk of her own.

"There.." she said putting the away as she retrieved a small notepad and pen from her purse. "Now, for an editorial heading.." she muttered tapping the pen on her red lips eyes narrowed the gears in her mind turning.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she opened the note pad and furiously scrambled on a blank page subconsciously biting her bottom lip.

She finished and smiled deviously tugging a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "The Fall Of Kloppman" she ominously said with a far away look which lasted for a few seconds. She sighed contently before trudging hastily after the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected -

"A little skill and telekenisis can do wonders." Max said closing the front door. Phoebe was inclined on knowing how he managed to effortlessly beat someone twice his size in terms of stature and physical prowess.

"Hmph. For a moment there I thought you actually possessed immense 'natural strength'. Fitting you'd use your powers in such a situation." she said offhandedly moving into the kitchen with Max in tow.

"I'll brush your insensitive remark aside.." she flinched at that. "..but my body is probably twice as strong as Dad's." he exclaimed catching the can of soda she threw him.

"Have you met Thunderman?" she asked mockingly referring to her Dad just before her gleamed. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Humor me.."

"How about you compete Dad in an arm wrestling contest?" she knew he wasn't **that** stupid enough to entertain the idea.

"If Dad wins?"

She sputtered. Was he being serious?. Nonetheless Phoebe took to the bet. "You uh, do my Maths homework for a month." There was no way he'd agree to that.

"Reasonable. But if I win.." he paused for dramatic effect. "..I get to kiss you." he concluded with a straight face.

She spilled some of the soda on her person.

Split seconds were all she needed to catch up to her rational side preventing it from chickening out of the bet. Conscious awareness and all logic reassured her Hank would win. And she staunchly set her bet on that. [Including her lips' virginity].

"Y-you won't be able to win Max. And you know it." she didn't know who she was trying to convince. Him or Herself.

"We'll see about that Phoebe, now won't we." he said effortlessly crushing the can in his hand flat moving to his lair.

And Phoebe's reverence in hopes of her father being the victor slightly diminished seeing the display of strength.

\- Line Break -

Colosso was too engrossed in watching some online viral video to acknowledge Max's sudden presence in the lair.

Max shrugged. 'I'd rather have my mind fixate on being reticent around the family to avoid suspicion before I win the contest than being pathetic and vying for Colosso's attention.' he thought retrieving his phone from his pocket for much needed newsfeed that needed to be read.

\- Line Break -

But it wasn't so for one Phoebe Thunderman.

She found difficulty in concentrating at the task at hand.

Completing some Biology task that she vowed to score an A on. But it proved agonisingly hard knowing with the substantial amount of questions she would finish in the evening.

But her mind was occupied by one Max Thunderman. She frustratedly threw her pen down groaning clutching her hair. In retrospect she suddenly remembered Max couldn't have used his telekenisis to flip Hayden over. It would be impossible with the position he was in. Never mind his hands which were facing the earth. He probably couldn't have used powers then.

Doubt was eating at her.

She was feeling queasy. And couldn't help but quaver at the thought of her and Max kissing. Technically it was him kissing her but the action required two individuals so both would be kissing.

Max.

The name alone sent her jitters. Why was she in this predicament? Why couldn't Billy have been the one to be exposed to the 'namealreadyforgotten' gas? Or even Nora. This whole fiasco was knotting her stomach in various ways of discomfort.

She sighed and convinced her mind to keep studious. It probably won't do her any good if she failed to get an A for her task due to getting all riled up at the probability of her and Max kissing.

No.

She inhaled deeply and released small regulated breaths afterwards. Focus and concentration were what she needed now, including a clear mind. She clutched the pen back into her hand and faced her books.

She halfheartedly cursed Max knowing him he probably wouldn't do the task and won't get punished for it.

There she goes again thinking of Max. She groaned frustrated using her telekenisis to hurl the book towards the door which opened into the face of an unsuspecting Billy.

\- Line Break -

Dinner already forgone. Max and Hank sat across one another. The rest of the family was scattered around them anticipating the outcome of the contest.

Phoebe was standing beside Max. Holding his unoccupied hand to prevent him from cheating by using his powers. And Max didn't complain one bit.

Back to Hank and Max.

They stared at one another...a hard gaze.

One of conviction. The other of total smugness.

"You know son, its not too late to quit you know...back in my day-" Hank coaxed.

"This is no time to display male dominance Dad..Let's get this over with." he said not in the mood for his father's insensible speeches.

He felt Phoebe's palm moist a bit. Curious, he looked up at her and noticed she was flustered shying away from his gaze.

"If you say so son.."

Hands were clasped. Eyes were narrowed. Jaws were clenched. And muscles were tightened.

"Before you start.." Nora announced. "Max, I've got three words for you." Max faced her with a blank look. "You. Are. Delusional." she finished crossing her smirking. She knew her Dad would win. I mean, who'd not.

"Kiss your bows goodbye after I win Nora." was all he said facing his Dad.

"OK, everyone ready?" Barb asked glancing between her son and her husband who both nodded. "We do three trials, three and the contest is over, contestant who wins two or more trials is the victor..Clear?" she got two nods in response. "Begin!."

Hank tightly clutched Max's hand and brought it down instantaneously garnering a win for himself. He released Max's hand to wipe off the sticky moisture [Sweat] from his palm.

Everyone cheered for him knowing he already won from the beginning.

"What was that about kissing my bows goodbye Max?" Nora jeered mockingly.

Max felt Phoebe squeeze his hand making him raise his eyes at Phoebe who sent him a smug look.

"Hank Thunderman 1. Max Thunderman 0. Trial two starts..in 3.." Max and Hank reclasped their hands. "..2..1."

Max brought Hank's hand flat on the table. Hank was wide eyed. Barb was shocked. Billy was soundly asleep in Phoebe's room with a bandaged nose under sheets. Nora was..Nora. Chloe was already reclining upstair not having the energy to stay awake this late at night. Phoebe looked agitated. Max kept on smirking.

"H-hank Thunderman 1. Max Thunderman 1. Trial 3 starts in 3..2.." Barb stuttered before starting the last trial as Max and Hank rejoined their hands. "..1.."

That was all Max needed to hear as his right arm muscle bulged feeling Hank literally attempt to break his hand which proved futile when Max broke the table utilizing Hank's hand and his strength.

Silence.

Max smirked at Nora who fainted. Barb was first to tend to her. Hank stood up clutching his throbbing hand patting Max on the back. "Y..ou finally surpassed me son." Max would have believed it if Hank had not ran up the stairs his face tear stained wailing comically. Barb ran after her husband with Nora in her arms.

Max suddenly felt alone. That was because Phoebe had already evacuated the kitchen. He shoved a large piece of broken wood out of the way and made his way towards Phoebe's room.

\- Line Break -

He knocked. She opened.

He entered noticing a blop of black hair beneath her sheets deducing it was Billy. And he didn't want to know why. Phoebe was finding the floor very interesting considered she was staring it from the moment he entered.

At a moment she averted her gaze towards him.

"You know you could always back out if you opted to.." Max offered temptingly moving to stand in front of Phoebe.

She gained a hopeful expression. "Really?!" she silently shout-asked.

"No, not really.."

She face faulted groaning in the process. "Maaaax." she knew it was inevitable at this point. "This is haphazard." she said softly staring at him nervously as he neared her.

"No it isn't.." he said grabbing her arm. "Now instead of haranguing as old people do..how about fulfilling the hankering yearn I have." he concluded.

Phoebe almost thought she sensed haughtiness from him but negated the thought. She steeled herself for what's to come. She glided her hands behind his neck and mashed their lips together.

His hands automatically grasped her waist. Nanoseconds later Phoebe couldn't comprehend the fact that kissing Max felt this enticing. She temporarily forgot it was all a bet and pulled on his neck harder deepening their lip locking.

Who would have thought her annoying brother was a good kisser. She was fluttered. Flushing tremendously she didn't know what to feel. Relieved or Disappointed that she felt him release his grasp on her waist and lean back bringing an end to their palatable kiss.

"Just as I expected.." Max muttered dazed. He shook himself smirking satisfied. "I'll be reclining to bed now." he said turning and leaving for the door.

Phoebe hesitated.

She saw Max about to leave did something she was not consciously aware of.

"Max wait!" she blurted out surprising them both. Max stood at the door about to leave before Phoebe reached him, hands clutching behind his hair fingers sliding through his locks pulling him into her as she kissed him passionately one last time. She caught his upper lip between her lips probably savoring the moment.

Her heart rammed heart. She didn't know whether to be proud of what she did or not. But what she knew was that kissing Max felt right at the moment.

She let go and gave him a hug. Probably to hide her flushed face. He hugged her in return wordlessly.

"G-goodnight M-max.." she couldn't help but stammer which caused Max to chuckle.

"Goodnight PT." and with that Max was gone. She sighed heavily to ease her heart which banged hard against the constriction of ribs. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She smile touching her lips not believing how her night ended. Not what she expected anyway.

She turned and planned on finishing her Biology task.

\- Line Break -

What Max and Phoebe forgot to notice during their lip locking was one Billy Thunderman who held Nora's phone slightly beneath the covers but the camera was exposed accurate enough to record everything in its line of trajectory. In other words Phoebe and Max making out.

He smirked. "Well, this was unexpected.." he muttered silently to himself grinning madly making sure not to arouse attention from a studious Phoebe.


	6. Chapter 6 - Signs -

A/N_Apologies for taking so long to update this piece of work. I blame it on 'Phoebe's Love For Max' which needed more work effort put in. If you hadn't read it yet I suggest you do - events there will peek your interest/curiosity. Anyway here's the sixth Chap for 'Better Left Unsaid'.

Reviews are always welcome_Enjoy!

Disclaimer_I do not own the 'Thundermans'

Chapter 6: Signs

Better Left Unsaid

"Phoebe?"

She turned to see her little sister standing at her door.

"What do you want Nora?"

She didn't mean for it to come out so forced. But she was frustrated with the task that proved very difficult to complete considered she was awake up all night working on it.

"I have a problem."

"And now you want to make it my problem as well?"

Hearing no response she glanced at the doorway only to find Nora gone.

She shrugged and continued to work on her task.

\- Line Break -

Max was sitting at the stove bench, Nora across him seemingly depressed.

"No, asking him through the phone will prove incongruous as he will easily find it to decline your offer... You have to do it in person." Max said without looking at her.

Nora frowned.

"Maybe you're right, I'm just being paranoid I guess." Nora returned feeling silly.

"When is it anyway?" he asked referring to the HiddenVille Junior Ball.

"Tuesday afternoon."

"You ask him on Monday. If he declines.. It gives you more time to find another partner. If not, you could probably go with one of your girl friends. If that doesn't work out, you could ask Billy. If that seems weird, you could opt to go alone. If you don't prefer any of the above. Come and consult with me after school on Monday." He listed finally meeting her eyes.

"Really, you'd help me?" Nora asked hopefulness evident in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing.. It's just, I expected Phoebe to help me since she's my big sister and all." she said sadly.

"Don't fret. She's probably just upset she isn't done completing her Biology task." he said ruffling her hair affectionately.

Nora just smiled and nodded before moving out the kitchen leaving Max to his own devices.

\- Line Break -

Max walked into the living room only to find his father feeding off of some chicken wing - sulking.

"Dad." he announced sitting next to his father. Hank didn't respond so Max prodded. "You're still upset?"

Hank sighed. "Its not that son... Its just, I'm used to being the most powerful Superhero in the world. Yesterday just reminded me that one day I'd have to step down from all the heroic work considering I'm not getting any younger. Being the Hero that would instill hope in people's hearts is something I can't live without. Its important to me. I don't even want to think of the future once I'm completely removed from my line of work."

Max understood. Perfectly.

"Its the memories of your most successful accomplishments you accumulate as you grow old that's more important Dad. In other words your family." Max concluded. "So whining and sulking about it isn't really worth it."

Hank thought.

And smiled patting his son's back. "I guess I never thought of it that way. Thank you son." he said honestly. Inwardly proud of his son for the wise words.

"And, as an apology for yesterday's unfortunate event. I have something that may brighten you up..." Max said digging into his pockets.

"Oh-kay." Hank muttered with a risen eyebrow swallowing the chicken wing whole including the bone fragments.

Max retrieved a small form with a large red noticeable 'approved' stamped on it from his pocket.

He handed them over to his father who licked the sauce and grease off of his fingers as he clutched the form into his hands.

"What's this?" A few seconds and his eyes widened. "This is... Max! Do you know what this is?!" he shouted standing up.

"Approved Application form for the 65th HiddenVille Annual Father-Son Expedition... We got in" he said.

"With all that's been going on I completely forgot about it." he said. "B-But how?"

"I hacked their database. Infiltrated their firmware and extensions of their folders and found those. I copied them with their certified stamp of originality and voilà!" he announced smugly. "They are legit. We are the 47nth group applicants who got accepted at the last minute though."

"Normally I'd reprimand you for hacking since its illegal, but because of this, I'll let it slide." Hank said. "When is it though?"

"Tomorrow."

"Already?! I have to go pack!" he fleeced upstairs. "And rub this in Barb's face. She's not going to believe this!"

Max just shook his head chuckling at his father's enthusiasm.

\- Line Break -

"You called." Max announced closing the door behind him keeping up a nonchalant front before Phoebe who stood a fair distance away.

"Yes... Can we talk?" she asked lowly trying to remain serious yet nervous at the same time as he neared her though at arms length.

"I'm listening."

"About yesterday." she started shyly. "It was wrong on both our counts. I've been thinking that we should... We should." she repeated suddenly caught in a trance as their kiss flashed across her mind - which involuntarily made her gaze fall south - on his lips. "We should." A whisper.

She swallowed.

And met his eyes. As if asking for permission.

"We should what?" he asked wondering why her face was leaning in - not that he minded anyway.

Phoebe's mouth moved but nothing coherent left. She swallowed again.

"PT, are you alright?"

Hearing him she did - registering what he said she didn't.

A sharp intake of breath and she was already kissing a surprised Max.

Hands cupping his face as she demandingly lured his face into hers feeling him respond.

She didn't know what it was but every time she'd think of Max - her mind travelled just to broadcast the memory of the first time they kissed, and since then she had been wanting more of it. That special feeling - the specific one only he managed to arouse out of her.

Part of her wanted this to be a dream - one she'd forget - and not relive again because of the guilt and fear it brought along.

Fear of being caught knowing the normalcy that once existed between them was shattered, going beyond what their relationship entailed - crossing lines that shouldn't even be overlooked in the first place.

Guilt - both or more specifically her knowing this was wrong, yet she was initiating whatever this was guided by fueled temptations. And she blamed herself - completely. The Max she knew had contributed nothing to this predicament - he was asleep - while his adverse self played his role amicably.

Her hands twined behind his neck her legs nearly giving out - because her heart was using her ribs and lungs as nearby punching bags - stability being lost in their steamy make out session.

She didn't even bother to ponder what will remain as a healthy sibling relationship between them in two weeks. Sure he'd come back to reclaim himself, the side effects of the gas having had already worn off.

But with her - was a whole story entirely considered she will be carrying all the memories - emotions - and feelings. What's worse was him being a constant presence in her life. She couldn't even fathom the events that will follow in two weeks.

She grew up with him. But being this intimate with him - made her rethink the relationship they originally possessed. Fighting and bickering - although deep down she knew Billy was on a hunch.

Its funny how things somehow make much more sense from another person's perspective.

Without permission her tongue uninvitedly slid into his mouth in search of his warm one - finding it their tongues caressed one another without abandon - ignoring the wrongness of their actions - focusing more on how right it felt.

She'd tingle when his fingers would glide through her scalp fending off her invading hair. The sense of compassion swirling around their bodies.

"Oh Max.." A moan released as rigid pleasure ran through her being.

Their noses grazed another as their lips glided.

Phoebe's chest vibrated as her heart fluttered out of emotion. She flushed tremendously - a perk she wished would leave her system since she wasn't used to kissing her brother.

She slowly parted from his lips cutting the saliva string with her tongue and hugged him. The telltales of lips on hers still lingering - the feel permanently imprinted.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Phoebe could sense he was pleased as his body radiated heat - detectable and so warm it felt as if he recently ironed his clothes.

"No, I'm kind of embarrassed." she muttered softly still flushed.

"In layman you mean you aren't acclimated to being intimate with me." he clarified.

He felt her nod.

A pregnant pause to provide Phoebe enough time to gather herself and her thoughts.

"That's why we have to stop this, I mean you have to stop this, I mean I have to stop this... I mean-"

"PT, you're rambling."

"Sorry." she apologised sheepishly. "What I meant to say is, this has to stop." she released him eyeing him seriously her face still a tad red taking a huge step back - lest she be tempted to capture his lips again as her posture was in control of the frown forming on his face.

"What?"

"This." she gestured between the two of them. "Before it escalates to the point it destabilizes our relationship."

"I understand. Its a detriment to society." Max offered jaw clenched casting a glance to the side.

"I'm sorry Max." she whispered eyebrows raised.

And she was. She was forcefully halting his strong feelings towards her - the seeded guilt growing ever more since she couldn't relate.

It wasn't his fault. Not at all. She didn't blame him - he didn't choose to be exposed to the gas which made him behave this way - if this was permanent she'd kind of reconsider her decision as she was subtly becoming infatuated with him, but in two weeks he'd return to his usual self and the love he proclaimed for her would be nothing more than a bad memory.

On other matters. It was plain wrong. And that's what she was going with.

"Its alright. I would have done the same if I was in your position." he reasoned.

"Its probably for the best. When we broke the bounds that limited our relationship to a certain extent it went from bad to worse. To express this much emotion between us. Its ill and unhealthy for you to feel this way about me Max,"

She paused momentarily. That sounded harsh. Not how she intended for the words to roll off her tongue in that stretched manner. Though she noticed he was listening attentively with no sign of annoyance or anger.

So she continued.

"I want to be one to stop this. I-I think it will ruin our family name on a wide scale - including shaming us on a Hero League scale. Therefore I think the best choice is to... take a break from one another."

She closed her eyes at that last remark - it sounded funny considered they weren't an established couple in the first place.

"Hopefully the distance between us will neutralize the romantic feelings you have towards me."

She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Max?"

He took a moment to respond.

"Yes?"

"Y-you understand right?"

"What do I understand?"

"That its wrong to love your sister that way."

"I know what incest is," he said. "... Phoebe." he concluded as an afterthought.

Phoebe's heart spiked. He never addressed her by her full name - never. That alone made her pay attention to the blaring alarms going off in her head. Maybe dropping this on him was a tad too much.

"Max I-"

"I won't stereotype into saying physical intimacy between siblings is forbidden on to say we can make this work and whatnot. I completely understand." he listed staring her in the eye.

"You do?" she asked skeptically - reason being him having confessed what he felt for her a day ago.

Max nodded unblinkingly.

Phoebe was torn - realising it was a bad idea to break this to him minutes after their intimate moment.

What gnawed at her heart the most was the fact that he had no knowledge of what's happening to him - from a logical point of view his welfare - no - his life was in her hands. And any fuss up from her side mentally or physically may harm him.

That alone scared her.

She focused on his expression again.

She couldn't get a read on what he felt - his emotions - but they reflected through his eyes. He was sad and hurt. The facade he wore to remain apathetic didn't waver in the slightest - yet his naked eyes told her everything his face wouldn't express.

He was just standing there. Waiting to be dismissed. Appearing more to be the owner of the loveable puppy she just kicked - or him being the puppy for that matter. He looked lost. But hid it well. Very well it fooled her.

His eyes were wailing. Not even tears could represent the heartache his eyes reflected clearly.

Regret.

She felt it.

"Max." she whispered inaudibly as she reached out to touch his face but couldn't get him to respond - her hand shook as it came in contact with the flesh of his cheek.

She caressed his stoic face, her eyes widening as his skin temperature noticeably dropped and knew what it meant - her hands trembling on the cold hostile flesh.

He just stared with the haunting empty look.

She swallowed feeling a tad disgusted with herself. She wanted to cry and hug him at the same time. To tell him she understood and would have felt the same but it just couldn't be. Hoping him to understand. To know it was hurting her as well.

But the look he sent her.

Told her 'It was up to you. Yet you decided to disembark from what your heart was telling you. Decided to follow your undaunted logical mind as usual. I loved you. Now I don't. I'm done trying. Those three words inaugurated for you in preparance are gone with the wind. And I don't blame you. The simple trial is forlorn. You got what you wanted.'

She blinked as tears rimmed the corners of her eyes trying hard not to let them fall but letting him see the hurt she too was experiencing - that was before she saw a change in his eyes.

Rapidly blinking her tears away she intently stared into his eyes - there it was again! His already dusk brown eyes dimmed slightly - loosing its original vibrant lightness.

"Max, are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy." A word he never used before.

"You sure?"

"... No. I feel the tell tale signs of an oncoming migraine." he said.

"Let me get you some painkillers."

"No thanks. I'll get them myself." he concluded moving for the door staggering slightly as he held his head.

Phoebe alarmed, was already at his side. "Max! Maybe I should help you-" her hand would have succeeded in ringing his back if he hadn't caught it.

"I said I don't need your help." he stressed out. "I listened to what you had to say and I agreed. Let's leave it at that." and shut the door behind him leaving her aligned to her thoughts.

His tone made her flinch - and she knew for certain things between them were - if not already deteriorated.

That night Phoebe cried herself to sleep.

\- Chapter End -


	7. Chapter 7 - Signs II -

**Disclaimer_I do not own the 'Thundermans'**

 **Better Left Unsaid**

 **Chapter 7**

 **\- Signs II -**

She hadn't see him the whole day. Given the fact she had to ask her mother, who revealed Max and her father went to some expedition. She was saddened - deeply.

The day was lamented over by a phone call from her father - claiming they won't be able to make it back home because of how late it was.

"What about Max? We have school tomorrow."

'I know honey, but you don't need to worry, he'll make it, the hotel has a fleeting package.'

"A fleeting package?"

'The accommodation included transportation - therefore Max will be driven to school by the hotel's private chauffeur.'

"Oh," she bit her lip. "..Is he with you right now?"

'Yes, he's getting a massage as we speak.'

She succeeded in receding the question on the tip of her tongue regarding the gender of the massager tending to Max's back - no point in lamenting her jealousy when she practically told him off last night.

"Dad?"

'Yes Phoebe.'

"Did... did Max mention me, or talk about me?" Her eyebrows were risen - as her hopes.

'... No he didn't. Why would he- oh right, his condition. Sorry, he didn't.'

Her eyebrows rose even higher, scrunched together - unfortunately her hopes didn't mimic the notion .

"Alright, goodnight Dad."

'Night Phoebe .' She hung up with a heavy heart.

\- Line Break -

The walk to school was depressing and lonely. Phoebe actually got to acknowledge his absent presence. And everything that made him, him. From his charisma to his charms and every little attribute that defines who he is - she missed him immensely

She sighed, trying to think of something else that was not her twin brother - fortunately the school entrance came in view helping her discard the thoughts soaring her mind.

She pushed the double door open.

She watched as Cherry took years to reach her.

Phoebe stifled a snort seeing Cherry nearly trip on her way towards her.

"Hi bestie!" Cherry greeted, with her ever bright cheeky smile.

"Morning Cherry." Phoebe returned as Cherry fell in line with her on their to the lockers.

"So, uh, Phoebe. Where's Max?"

The disguised guilt at the name of her twin prickled Phoebe's heart. She didn't have a suitable answer to the question. Good thing Cherry could hold both sides of the conversation.

"No forget that. It's a good a thing he isn't here at the moment." Cherry glanced around. "C-Can I ask you a question?"

The Thunderman girl noticed the hesitation in her best friend's query.

"Go ahead." Phoebe answered rummaging through her locker, plucking books and stashing some away.

"Does Max like chocolate?"

The question surprised - if not annoyed her.

"I... think so." she answered unsurely closing her locker. "Why are you asking Cherry?" Though a part of her knows why.

"N-Nothing!" Cherry yelled looking to the side - to hide her darkening face.

\- Line Break -

Class was in session. The talking seized as Ms Smith entered the class with a her trademark scowl in place.

"Claire, you know the drill." she announced moving to her desk.

A teenager with short brown hair stood up and glanced around the classroom.

"One absentee, Max Thunderman." she said softly.

"Thank you Claire." Ms Smith returned noting down some on a piece of paper. "Now, take this to the office."

Claire made to move towards Ms Smith.

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned to one Max Thunderman in the doorway.

Cue murmurs.

Phoebe's heart rate skidded in hopes of him looking her way. Her lip twitched as she barely restrained the urge to call on him - he looked neat. His skin was a bit... pale. But it did nothing to cloak or disfigure his flamboyant charms or looks. As a matter of fact it made him more appealing. _Stupid thoughts_. Her eyes roamed his face ignoring the whispers coursing through class.

"Why are you late Thunderman?" Ms Smith asked with barely restrained annoyance.

Max didn't answer - instead, he wordlessly moved to her desk apparent of the hushed small talk around him.

He handed her a paper. She accepted it.

"What's this-" she cut herself as her eyes scanned the paper - her eyes widened. "Oh. Y-You may take your seat."

Max did so - almost robotically not sparing Phoebe - or anyone for that matter a glance.

Phoebe glumed sadly.

\- Line Break -

He chanced by his locker. Ignoring how literally the whole school was talking about him behind his back.

"Dude."

He turned to his entourage... That's what they were to him anyway. "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

Oyster smirked, his eyes wide open. "Dude dude. Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Oyster turned to Gideon.

Gideon turned to Max. "You mean you didn't see it?"

Max frowned. "Seen what exactly?"

Gideon guffawed and turned to Wolfgang. "He didn't see it."

Wolfgang sputtered. "Wolfgang!" And hastily retrieved his phone from his back pocket. A few slides and touches and he handed to Max.

Max noticed a video was in play - loading actually.

Oyster, Gideon and Wolfgang were all smiles watching Max... Well... Watching himself.

A few minutes and a thoughtful look was on Max's face. "Who posted this?" he asked handing the phone back to Wolfgang.

"We don't know dude." Oyster claimed before shaking his head. "Anyway, dude, do you know what this means!?" he yelled excitedly.

"I don't."

Oyster turned to Gideon.

Gideon focused on Max. "You mean you literally don't?"

Annoyed. "Get out with it or else I'm going to snug it out of you."

Alarmed, Gideon raised his hands and slightly backed away.

Max turned to Oyster. "What is it that I need to know."

Clearing his throat. "It basically means you run the entire school."

"What do you mean?"

"Hayden was a tyrant." At Max's snort he continued. "A highschool tyrant to be exact, everyone feared him yet despised him because of his cruel ways-"

"Cut the crap and get to the point Oyster."

"... Look, Hayden bullied everyone. Everyone hated him for that. But none could stand up to him. He was stronger than all of us. Scary even. But you defeated him. Effortlessly. He was Goliath. You were David."

Max stared. "You actually read the Bible? You, Oyster."

Oyster grunted. "Don't blame me. My mom forces me to read, on any other day threatens or drags me to attend their Church union on Sundays. And it sucks."

"You're going off topic Oyster."

"Oh right! Now that you defeated Hayden. You're in charge. All the girls are talking about you-"

"Why?"

"You saved us from Hayden, that's why!"

"Wolfgang!"

"I find that hard to believe. I was simply defending my sister."

"Gideon."

The asian reentered the conversation.

"Max, you're role model now. No one had the guts to do what you did. To top it off, you were protecting Phoebe. In a sense, girls dig that in a guy."

Oyster nodded. "Don't mention you've a raging fanbase, a fan club and an all male ThunderMax group on social media."

"Wolfgang!"

Max blinked. "And that all happened when exactly?"

"Over the weekend, I guess. Right about the time they posted that kickass video online." Gideon chimed in.

"Wolfgang!"

"Come to think of it. Where were you over the weekend man? I've been trying to get a hold of you." Oyster asked.

"Me and my-"

"Max Thunderman."

The voice - was soft and sultry - the presence was inviting - accompanied by a feminine scent that circulated around the boys.

The four turned to what seemed like the most intricate female they have ever seen.

"Who's asking?" Max said. Doing a good job at keeping his eyes trained on the angelic face before him - even though the sizeable chest was compelling him to let his gaze fall.

Next to him. His friends didn't bother hiding their primal instincts as they stared at her chest.

"My name is Madeline Dobber. Nice to meet you." she said with a small smile outstretching her hand.

Grasping it, Max rose an eyebrow in disbelief at how soft her hand was.

"I haven't seen you before. You a transfer student?" he asked not finding humor in how his friends glanced between them - slack-jawed.

"Yes."

"How come? Its almost the end of the term." he returned releasing her soft hand.

"My previous school dubbed on the similar syllabus as this one. My academic records were transferred into this school's system - stemming me as an enrolled student here." Her explanation alone gave Max the impression she was an A grader.

"Alright. So, what did you want with me?"

"Oh right. I'm here to interview you."

"Interview me? What for?"

"You rose morale and boosted social standards in an educational institution highly-"

"Max!"

All of turned to Cherry standing next to Oyster with her bright smile in tow, with Phoebe a step beside her.

"Cherry." he returned offering the girl a smile.

"M-Morning Max." After pondering this scenario in class, yet she couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye.

Phoebe who inhaled deeply, regarded him. "Hi Max." She was all fidgety, and the ramming of her heart wasn't helping either.

"Phoebe." he returned - not wasting his eyes on her before they fell back to her best friend.

Phoebe deflated - and bowed her head.

"Anyway, I bought you this." Cherry said a chocolate bar in hand. ".. I didn't know which flavour you like so I chose the one that reminded me of your eyes."

Everyone glanced her way.

"That's a totes weird thing to say Cherry."

"Seriously." Gideon added.

"Guys." Max bit out.

"Sorry." Gideon and Oyster apologised in unison.

"Anyway," he took the chocolate from her hand. "That's very chivalrous of you Cherry. Thank you." Max said sending her a smile doing a good job at keeping his eyes from meeting his twins'.

"N-No problem!"

Madeline chose that time to adjust her glasses she just wore - the action aroused Max attention.

"I want you guys to meet Madeline Dobber-"

"Max's new girlfriend!" Gideon piped in.

Cherry didn't say anything, she was busy sending Madeline a strange look.

Phoebe was sending her an all in one putrid stare - she was jealous. She wouldn't deny it this time. This Madeline was everything she wasn't. Her hair was longer, silky and black - a deep dark raven black. Her eyes were obsidian. Her cheek bones were perfectly set in line with the bridge of her nose neatly coated by the lightened complexion complimenting her dark eyes and hair. Her glasses were thin glassed with slim frames on the sides. Her voluptuous body didn't help the situation either.

All in all Phoebe wasn't fond of this beautiful individual affiliating with her brother.

The girl in question sputtered before adjusting her glasses - a nervous habit she acquired in situations such as these.

"She isn't my girlfriend, we just met." Max stated flatly, slightly glaring at Gideon.

"50 bucks say the two of you will hook up in a week." Oyster challenged.

"100 bucks, 3 days." Gideon challenged.

"You're on!"

"Wolfgang!"

"Are they always like this?" Madeline asked, watching the two bicker and raising the stakes while moving away from the small group accompanied by the German transfer student.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is Cherry..." he said pointing to a smiling Cherry who waved. "And this is Phoebe. My sister." he concluded having pointed with a jab of his thumb backwards to Phoebe's position.

' _He's ignoring me_.' she thought to herself dipping her head to hide her quivering lips. ' _I probably deserve it_.'

Madeline nodded in acceptance of what she heard. "I'm Madeline Dobber, nice to meet you."

Cherry waved back. Phoebe didn't. Though Madeline didn't seem to conjure on her curiosity.

"About that interview..."

"Is it fine with you if we do it at my place?" Madeline asked, half expecting him to decline.

"Sure. Direct and I'll be there."

Phoebe wasn't about to question his generosity - her self pity was ascending while her confidence wained greatly.

"Could I probably have your number as well?" This time Madeline was sure he'd decline.

Cherry and Phoebe glanced at each other.

"Sure."

Phoebe clenched her jaw.

"... Are you willingly giving your number to someone you just met?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask while looking at the side of his face.

"You find fault with that why?" At his stern question everyone looked at her.

She blinked and looked to the side. "Nothing.." A whisper of sadness ignored by one - misread by two.

Cherry wasn't dumb - far from it. She was slow at picking things up, but even she could detect the tension between the Thunderman duo. Apparent was Madeline as well who faintly noticed the vague communication between the two siblings.

"Can I write it on your arm?" he asked.

Madeline nodded. "No problem."

She moved near him - too close. She brandished her arm to him. His fingers softly dug sidely into her flesh to keep it firm. He moved into her personal space. His hand folded slightly clutching a pen. The end of his palm touched her skin. Her lips twitched in humor as the tip of the pen dug into her skin.

And Phoebe watched all this in great detail - in transmotion - with carefully restrained jealousy. She breathed and released the focus to her eyes and silently walked away.

"I'll be going now. Bye Max! Bye Madeline. Nice meeting you!" she said moving after her best friend.

Max nodded.

Madeline mimicked his action.

The two looked at each other in a wordless coalition in confusion to Phoebe's reaction.

She couldn't maintain eye contact before using her other hand to take her glasses off of her face - as an excuse to hide her gaze.

 _She's gorgeous_. "Don't take your glasses off."

"W-What?"

"I said don't take your glasses off."

"... Why not?"

"It means you're nervous around me - the way you fidget with them during a conversation gives it away."

That shocked her. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I watch a lot of anime." he lied. "Besides, I think you look cute with them on."

Madeline blushed and literally avoided eye contact.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You can let your tongue loose."

"Wow... you're so forward." She had to point that out.

"That I am."

She nodded placing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "And... charming." She sounded breathless.

"I get the feeling you've been wanting to say that the moment we met."

Her eyes fluttered. "I-I..." she sighed her lips glowing a bit.

He chuckled before scribbling the number on her arm.

"There."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Why'd you need it anyway?" he asked ignoring the group of girls that giggled when he momentarily glanced their way.

"What?"

"My number."

"I-I."

"How about I make this easier for you." he suggested smirking at her.

She had difficulty to categorize his face which represented his tenacious good looks.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to SplatBurger. We get to know each other. I'd really like to get acquainted with you on a based level."

She just stared.

"Madeline?"

"Y-Yes." she cleared her throat to relieve the momentare stammers. "That would be a good idea."

"Its a date then." he smirked the last time before walking away.

Madeline bit her lip and watched his retreating back - before smiling and adjusted her glasses for the second time that day.

Although she missed the blop of long brown hair at the corner of the other end of the corridor.

' _Dobber huh_.'

\- Chapter End -


	8. Chapter 8 - Reciprocal -

**Disclaimer_I do not own the 'Thundermans'**

 **Better Left Unsaid**

 **Chapter 8**

 **\- Reciprocal -**

"Its alright." He soothed.

"No its not!"

He sighed. "Yes it is."

"No it isn't! Now I have no one to go with! Everyone including my friends already found themselves partners! All of them except me!"

"I reason you don't want to go alone or with Billy for that matter?"

"Y-Yes, I don't want to look an idiot in front of every one, plus, they'll laugh at me if I go with Billy." She mumbled wetly into his chest. "What am I going to do now? The Ball is tomorrow and I have no one to go with."

"You're forgetting you have a last option."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I can go with you."

"No you can't Max."

"Yes I can."

"How? You're a senior, and seniors aren't allowed because it's a 'Junior' ball."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

She looked up at him all teary eyed. "What does your smarts have anything to do with this?"

He redirected her question with his own inquiry. "Tell me, why do you want to go with David McHale so badly?"

She looked to the side. "For one, he's the most popular boy at school… he has great hair," she sighed wiping away the drying tears. "… on top of that he's the cutest boy I've ever met."

"Yet he turned you down."

"Unfortunately."

"Well, I know of a certain someone who has perfect hair – good looks – and is willing to go with you." He informed simply.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who?"

"You're looking at him."

Nora blinked. Having not thought of it or having mentally warded herself of Max being tenaciously handsome despite him being her older brother.

"H-How? You're too old - I mean you're a teenager." She corrected herself.

"It's a surprise that'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. And a pretty big one."

She contemplated. "I don't know… maybe I should just stay home."

"You aren't going to stay home Nora, you and I will be going to that Ball tomorrow so I think you better get yourself to mom's room and demand for a pretty new dress, matching shoes and a complimentary bow to compliment your entire look."

"But-"

"-Do you trust me?"

"I do." she whispered.

"Then stop worrying. Indecisiveness isn't healthy for someone of your age."

"Alright." she relented fleeting to her mother's room, before she backtracked into his chest. "I love you Max."

"So do I." he replied softly.

\- Line Break -

"Max."

He grunted a stab into her heart.

"C-Can I talk to you?"

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to apologize for-"

"Apologize? For what?"

"The things I said to you in my room last week."

"Oh that. I'm perfectly fine with what you told me."

"No, you don't understand." She pressed. "I clearly didn't have the right to-"

"Are you here to apologize or are you trying to make yourself feel better off of relinquished guilt?"

Her eyebrows lurched and from his question knew she had to condense everything she was about to say in the most simplest of terms and just come out with it.

She swallowed and started where she knew he'd further the indignation of her disorientated feelings.

"D-Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." He answered immediately. Phoebe felt something until he nailed down the rest of his response. "… you're my sister. It goes without question."

She frowned. Disappointed. That's not the response she was expecting from him. But didn't let his answer quench her sudden boost of confidence and hope.

"Then, why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you told me to."

"I told you to avoid me?"

He nodded. "You told me we should take a break from one another. I thought the best possible solution to that, was to abstain from interacting with you."

She winced and remembered when she told him – it was uncalled for since a part of her wanted to return whatever he felt for her.

"I was - wrong."

He sighed and sagged his shoulders before finally turning to her. "No, you weren't."

Phoebe curved his entire face into her mind. Which transversed into a stare – a risen eyebrow – which had her clearing her throat and looking away in embarrassment.

"You took the initiative and did what you thought was right. I don't see the point of you apologizing."

She tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "I feel like I need to."

"Why?"

"I feel, as if you hate me now."

"I don't hate you. I'll never harbor ill intent towards you Phoebe. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know… ever since that day, you started calling me by my name. And you dismiss every time I try and talk to you so offhandedly."

"I was doing what you told me."

That made her look up.

"You mentioned about the destabilizing of relationships if I remember correctly and shaming our family name. So what if I have feelings for you? It doesn't mean its mandatory to return what I feel for you – in retrospect, what you did was probably for the best. I hold nothing against you."

Phoebe knew this new Max was one who reiterated things so perfectly – yet impeccably so, that you'd find yourself lost in trying to uphold your end of a conversation or prodding. Meaning it was useless trying to forcefully adhere him to what you're getting him to understand.

"What if…"

"What if what?"

Phoebe stood up and stepped in front of him. "What if I was to say I didn't want that?"

He regarded her very carefully. "Phoebe…"

She didn't respond, instead her glassy eyes managed to reflect the very thing he yearned. "What if I wanted something else?"

"Like what?"

"This."

The lair lounged into silence as Max internally chastised himself for letting his guard down. He's able to intercept and block a fast attack point blank from a literal human tank, yet fail to anticipate his twin's moves into crashing her lips against his.

Unable to fend off what the rest of his mind was forcing him to relent to, he kissed her back without near abandon.

She tugged her forefinger on his pinkie and threaded them together. Smiling into their kiss once she felt the warmth emitting from his finger.

"You can't do this… Phoebe." He released, nearly panting. "I think its best you leave."

"What?"

"I think you have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand here and not want to touch you. I'm literally holding myself back here."

That… surprised her. The thought and feeling of being a primal attraction to him unknowingly excited her.

"What's wrong? You weren't hesitant the last time we kissed."

He weighed judgement with his eyes – a godly intensity set on her.

"A kiss which you initiated."

"Which you not only sustained but prolonged." She retorted.

He groaned. "Phoebe, please just leave."

"Do you really want me to?" she asked carefully. "Because I will if that's what you really want."

He turned away from her. "You don't understand. Something is wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"My mind and body aren't in coalition as they are supposed to be."

"I don't understand."

"As I stand here, my body wants to touch you - wants to display affection towards you in any manner possible," he paused. "..yet my mind reminds me of the consequences of giving into tempt. You said it will shame our family, and I stand behind you on that."

"Max, forget what I said."

"A part of me wants me to, really. But the other is heavily contradicting. I know not what to do anymore."

She tugged on his hand making him turn to face her and hesitantly cupped his smooth jaw. "Look," she started, peering into eyes. "… you love me right?"

"Yes."

"And the other part of you doesn't?"

"They both do. Its just… the other part deems it wrong."

"I know what's causing your indecisiveness." At his quizzical expression, she pressed a finger to his chest. "You're not letting your heart decide for you."

"What?"

"Love, is a matter of the heart Max. Without it, you're merely swaying yourself with contradictory."

He regarded her. "That… does sound to make sense."

"It is supposed to."

Max noticed the proximity of their faces and adjusted his veiled will and stepped around her. "Thank you Phoebe."

She frowned. "See, you're doing it again." She pointed out.

He rose an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"You're dismissing me again."

He sighed. "What was your intended gain when you came down here again?"

"I came to tell you I feel the same way too."

"You can't feel the same way. That's what we're trying to prohibit from happening, hence our agreement last-"

"-Of which I told you to forget yet to which you're staunchly set on as an excuse to not give an answer as to what you're going to do about what I now feel for you in return."

Caught in a spench, Max offered. "What do you suggest we do? Because I'm all against this."

"I suggest we let it play out by itself and see where it gets us."

"That's illogical."

"If it is, then do something logical about it."

She was making this difficult. "How about we each find relationships based on true emotion to lest what we feel for one another?"

It seemed viable, but the picture it made out of him - happily and lovingly fraternizing with Madeline Dobber didn't sit well with her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair, considering you don't have the leash around what you feel for me, that in a sense itself is like cheating, it won't be based on what you really feel since I happen to be the one you solely want." she reasoned with giddiness at the last part.

He rose a perfect dark brow aligned with his rising confusion. "I'm started to get the idea you don't-"

"That's right. I don't want… I don't want to see you with someone else." Phoebe confessed. "I'm really all for you."

"And you came to learn of this in what, a day?"

"I needed clearance Max. And I wouldn't have kissed you back had I not considered your feelings in the first place. Its all I've been thinking of."

"The irony here seems farfetched."

"What?"

"Nothing." he sighed. "Seriously though, give that thought a chance, I want to try something with Madeline, if it doesn't work-"

"You don't seem to get it Max."

"I don't?"

"Yes you don't. You're trying to avoid the enivatible. We won't be able to avoid it forever Max. I just know it. The more we try to further ourselves from it, the larger the yearn grows bringing us right back to where we started."

Max blanked his stare. "Isn't that Lover's Plee?"

She momentarily sided her gaze. "Its catchy." she mumbled in reference to the romance novel.

"I get what you're trying to say Phoebe-"

He was smothered – with her mouth soundly clasping all over his.

She retracted momentarily, her half lidded eyes soaking the emotion running all over his face, feeling complacent at what she saw and used that as ammunition to go further.

But was surprised when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his body into a kiss so hard it would leave the imprint of a bruise.

She had no time to prepare for his carnal instincts to immediately surface without her heed as he relentlessly worked on her lips to the point her lungs nearly gave out.

Dizziness framing her as he broke the kiss, leaving her a panting mess.

Sights hovering above, she met his eyes.

"That's… what I meant, the desire... too much." he let out.

She palmed his cheek. "Its alright. I'm fine with it."

"You are?" he asked, sporting the most charmed quizzical expression Phoebe never thought possible anyone including him could pull off.

She initiated another kiss to prove her point.

Surprising him again.

Her waist already in his gentle grasp as he lifted her on the bench behind her, steaming their make out further more.

The sudden movement on her part made her tongue slip into his mouth and allowed a direct moan over the feeling of meeting his.

Before she knew it her arms were already on his biceps, feeling the firmness of powerful muscles and strength, coated by the smooth light skin. She tugged, already in ecstasy at the fact he was entirely hovering over her.

She felt warm air invade her lungs when her eyes soaked in the dark ceiling of his lair and the flesh on her neck felt the vacuum of his lips against the slight meander of her collar bone.

Phoebe was drunk - of Max.

Proved when she involuntarily and unceremoniously opened her legs, not that mindful of her revealing skirt as Max allowed himself between her legs which firmly wrapped around his waist.

A teasing thrill ran through her as she writhed against his frame. Lips finding one another again, Phoebe felt incredibly flushed, her system alarming her of excess pleasure she was enduring deeming their daunt iconic and everything around them not.

"Kids?"

The same system that would have warned her of the audience a small staircase away if she wasn't so intoxicated of her twin brother.

\- Chapter End -


End file.
